


Exiting news and Surprising views

by Plandai



Series: 2018 One Phanfic Every Day Until Christmas Challenge [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plandai/pseuds/Plandai
Summary: Dan and Phil tell their daughter some important news, and her reaction is a lot different from what they were expecting.





	Exiting news and Surprising views

Dan and Phil sat in the lounge, Dan was scrolling through social media on his phone and Phil was watching TV. Gracie had just been dropped off at school, the six-year-old still putting up a bit of a fight to get out of bed in the morning, and Phil had taken her to school. There was a small issue they were supposed to be discussing a rather important issue, but neither wanted to start. You see they had just found out they were going to have their second child. Their surrogate, Mary, was pregnant with a little boy that was genetically and, as opposed to Gracie who was Phil’s. They were thrilled, the only issue was that they had yet to tell Gracie, and she really liked being the only child.

They really didn’t want to upset her, but at the same time in nine months she would be getting a baby brother and there wasn’t really much they could do about that. Hopefully, by the time he was born, Gracie might have gotten used to the idea and be a little less hostile to her baby brother. Eventually, Phil switched off the random property programme that was playing and turned to face Dan,  
“How are we going to do this?” he asked. Dan looked at him in confusion, before realising he was talking about telling Gracie the news. He shrugged and sighed,

“I say we just tell her straight off, the longer we leave it, the worse it will be,” Phil nodded and slumped back against the back of the couch,

“Maybe it won’t be as bad as we think, maybe we won’t mind,” he said hopefully. Dan raised an eyebrow,

“You know she doesn’t get along with the other kids at school, how is she going to cope with a kid who lives in the same house as her?”

“Well, we are going to tell her so as soon as she gets back to school, don’t try and put it off,” Phil said sternly. He knew while most of the time it was him that gave into their daughter, Dan was more likely to give in to this situation than he was.

“I hope it goes well,” Dan murmured, leaning into his husband. Phil began to gently stroke his hair, unsure of what to say.

When It came time for Gracie to be picked up from school, it was Dan who went whilst Phil began to prepare tea. He had decided to go with a simple Spaghetti Bolognese, it was Gracie’s favourite, well except pizza. Unfortunately for her, even baring bad news was not excuse enough to warrant a treat that was only given on birthdays and other big occasions. Both Dan and Phil had decided to dramatically cut back on the consumption of junk food when Gracie arrived. Take away wasn’t good for children, well it wasn’t good for adults either, but it was especially bad for kids.

When Gracie got home, she took her shoes off and placed them next to the door, at least she was a lot neater than Phil was. She cast her bag towards the kitchen and ran upstairs, clutching her stuffed lion tightly to her chest,

“Gracie!” Phil yelled, “We have to talk to you,”

Gracie returned, another toy clasped in her hand and an unhappy look in her face. Suddenly she looked quite worried,

“I’m not in trouble, am I,” she murmured, looking up at her Dad with big blue eyes. Phil softened and bent down to pick her up,

“No, you aren’t in trouble,” He said softly, moving over to the table, “It’s just time for tea,”

Gracie sat down at the table and began to messily eat what was laid out in front of her. Phil smiled and went to get Dan. Dan was in the process of sorting through her bag. She had a habit of completely forgetting about letters sent home and it was usually left for them to root them out. He pulled out a small piece of paper, but upon realising it was nothing more than some rubbish, cast it aside,

“I guess it’s time to tell her now,” he said with a sigh.

They both went to sit next to her, one on either side. She was busy playing with a small toy dinosaur that she was currently pretending to stab with a spoon,

“Gracie,” Dan said carefully, “We have something to tell you,”

Gracie looked up with a frown,

“What?” she asked, placing the dinosaur down and looking very confused.

“Well you see,” Phil continued, “You know how you were born; we decided we wanted a baby and a nice lady had you for us?”

He knew Gracie didn’t understand it in the slightest, and it would probably be a while before she did. It wasn’t exactly as simple as saying ‘mummy and daddy kissed and had a baby’, which was basically how Phil’s mum had described it to him. She was smart enough to know that most children did have one mummy and one daddy, rather than two daddies like she did. The little girl nodded anyway, as she tended to do weather, she understood something or not,

“Well we have decided that we would like another baby,” he paused and looked at Dan for encouragement. Dan nodded and urged him to continue, “So in a few months’ time, you are going to have a little brother,”

Gracie looked at them both for a few seconds, before shrugging and picking up her dinosaur once again and pretending to make it eat a piece of spaghetti. Phil sent a confused look to Dan, who merely shrugged and leant forward,

“Do you understand that Gracie?” Dan said gently. Gracie nodded,

“I’m going to be a big sister,” she said matter of factly, her attention quite obviously elsewhere now.

When she went to bed that night both men were left sat downstairs nursing a cup of coffee each. They had tried many times to regain the attention of Gracie and make sure she actually understood what was going to happen. She did, and her only request was that he couldn’t have her room, and they must not call him Ben, because there was a boy and school called Ben, and he was mean. Phil made a note to speak to her teacher if there was an issue. Overall however it had gone extraordinarily well. It was probably just because when didn’t realise that she wouldn’t get all the attention, and there would be six solid months of screaming through the night, but it was a big step forward.

“Having another kid is going to be so stressful,” Dan said with a small groan, “I don’t think I can go through being so tired all over again,”

Phil rolled his eyes,

“Stop being so dramatic,” he giggled, “It’s a bit late now anyway,” Dan sighed and laughed quietly,

“Yeah I know, it will be worth it in the end,”

Phil nodded and picked up the little dinosaur, running it under the tap to remove some of the tomato sauce Gracie had gotten all over it and placed it back on the shelf where it normally sat. It was weird they had gotten used to all the little things in their house that Gracie left around, the fact that they now had designated places for them all was a little sad. It would only get worse when another kid came along.

Thor got up from his doggy bed and waddled over to them on his stumpy little legs, pawing at Phil. Thor wasn’t the biggest fan on Gracie, she was a bit too loud for him, and she liked pulling on his ears. He yipped quietly, and Phil pulled him up into his lap,

“I think you’re going to be more upset about this than Gracie,” he said with a laugh, grimacing as the dog licked his face enthusiastically.

In truth, they couldn’t wait for the arrival of their little boy. It would do Gracie good to have a sibling, and it would help them cope with the idea that their baby was growing up. She still had a long way to go, but it seemed as though it was only yesterday when they were waiting at the hospital to see how she was. Dan remembered Phil grasping his hand and how nervous they were. Of course, everything had worked out fine, but going through such stress again was going to be difficult, but it would be worth it.


End file.
